El Aullido del Lobo
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: Guille llega a Nova Nizza por razones familiares. Él cree saberlo todo... hasta que conoce a los COMBO NIÑOS. 16 AÑOS! Este es el premiofic de WildEwolf178, espero que te guste!


**Ya! estoy de regreso! Después de haberme desaparecido por más de un mes! ¿¡INCREIBLE NO!? Bueno, tuve unos cuantos problemas en el colegio n.n, y aun los tengo, pero me dije a mi misma:_ ¡FLOJA! ¡SI NO SUBES EL REQUEST ESTA SEMANA... NO HABRÁ CHOCOLATE! _y yo me dije: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! entonces me puse las pilas y escribií... escribí... y escribí. Este es el premio que le tenía pendiente a Wildwolf desde hace muuuuucho tiempo. Y al fin terminé de escribir, espero que te guste te lo hice con mucho cariño.... Ahora una pequeña reseña del personaje OC que sale.**

**GUILLE: **_Pelo no muy largo castaño oscuro,ojos marrones verdosos,camisa sin mangas gris clara con zig-zag blanco,pantalones grises cortos con una raya negra y botines blacos y autoconfianza, es alegre aunque serio cuando se debe. Tiene 16 años. AMA las ciencias y la Biología._ ESTE PERSONAJE LE PERTENECE COMPLETAMENTE A WILDWOLF178.

**LA HISTORIA ESTÁ NARRADA POR GUILLE DE PRINCIPIO A FIN.**

_Disclaimer:_ Combo Niños no me pertenece... *UGH!* es de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

_Aclaim:_ Este fanfic es mío... y de Guille porque es su premio :D

_El Aullido del Lobo_

_-RIIIIIING!!! RIIIIIIING!-_

Ugh, estúpido despertador.

_-RIIING!!! RING!! RIIIING!-_

¿Ya llegó? ¿Mi primer día en la nueva escuela? ¿Mi primer día oficial viviendo en Nova Nizza? ¿Cuan tan rápido llegué aquí? Todas esas preguntas pasaron por mi mente cuando apagué el inútil despertador. Me llamo Guille, soy un chico como todos los demás, nada especial. Vengo de España… sí, lo sé, se preguntarán que hago en una ciudad tan lejana. Mi padre es un famoso arqueólogo y lo mandaron a investigar esta zona por unos seres míticos antiguos llamados "divinos". Él es bastante inteligente y me llena de orgullo.

Yo por mi parte no estoy ni ahí con investigar algo, no me da curiosidad nada, ya que soy muy inteligente y CREO saberlo todo.

(…)

Las calles de esta ciudad son raras, son como… pacíficas. Muy distinto a las ciudades… todo es muy colorido, me recuerda a Barcelona, pero como algo más rústico eso sí.

Mmm… La escuela tampoco se ve tan mal, hay muchos niños de mi edad… ¿Quiénes serán mis compañeros de clase? ¿Haré nuevos amigos? ¿Comenzará una nueva etapa en mi vid… ¿Por qué pensé eso último? No lo sé, es extraño… y de locos.

Una profesora morena y de pelo negro me recibió en la puerta con una dulce sonrisa, antes de entrar a la sala di un profundo respiro. 1… 2… ¡3!. Entré, miré a todos como si fueran unos aliens de otro planeta… y ellos hicieron lo mismo conmigo.

Habían cuatro chicos que… se veían… distintos. Uno tenía peinado de trapeador naranjo, y unos brillantes ojos verdes. La chica de su lado era morena y vestía de verde. Atrás de ella, había una rubia de ojos azules… y a su costado un moreno de peinado puntiagudo. Ellos eran los únicos que me recibieron de manera agradable, espero que mi primera impresión sobre ellos concuerde con como ellos son. Normales. **[N/A: Uhh Guille… que errado estás…]**

Me senté en una de las bancas de la última fila, pero cuando pase al lado de estos cuatro chicos… sentí como una energía espiritual distinta… mucho más poderosa que la de todos en esa sala multiplicados por 4. ¿Qué tendrán esos chicos?. Esta es la primera vez que tengo una duda… y me urge saber la respuesta.

(…)

_-¡Hola, me llamo Serio!- _me dijo el pelinaranjo, quien se acercó a mi en pleno recreo.

_-Hola… soy Guille-_ saludé un poco tímido.

_-Así que… vienes de España. ¿Cómo es esa ciudad?-_

_-Sí… es bastante linda, pero me gusta Nova Nizza-_

_-Me alegro- _habló la morena colándose en la conversación.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_ pregunté ya entrando en confianza.

_-Soy Pilar-_ dijo ella alegremente. Vi como la rubia y el moreno también se reunían. _–Y ellos son Paco y Azul-_ agregó.

_-¿Quieres jugar NovaKnock con nosotros?-_ peguntó Paco mostrándome el balón.

_-N-no sé como jugar… ¿me podrían enseñar?-_ pregunté tímidamente.

_-¡Claro! ¡Es muy fácil!-_ respondió, estuvo casi dos minutos explicándome las reglas… y enseñándome unas destrezas. No es tan difícil como parece, así que comenzamos a jugar. Pilar dijo que sería arbitro, yo me agrupé con Paco… y Serio con Azul.

_-¿Listo Guille?-_ preguntó Paco nuevamente, mientras su espalda tomaba forma de arco y apuntaba con el balón al cielo. Respondí que sí. _–Entonces… uno… dos… ¡TRES!-_ gritó mientras lanzaba la pelo… ¿¡QUÉ!?

No pude creerlo, Paco tenía una fuerza increíble… el balón casi sale del colegio por arriba. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Serio llegó y pateó la pelota con fuerza. Yo corrí lo más rápido que pude y le pateé con el pie para darle al aro. Azul saltó y la regresó. Pilar vigilaba que no nos saliéramos de la cancha o que cometiéramos una infracción, se veía concentrada… bastante. Sus verdes ojos se movían ágilmente… más de lo normal. Ahora que me doy cuenta… creo que no son TAN normales… **[N/A: ¡BRAVO GUILLE!]**

Paco tiene súper fuerza. Pilar, agilidad en la vista. Serio… es EXAGERADAMENTE rápido. Y Azul puede saltar muy alto… y mantenerse suspendida en el aire. ¿Qué desayunaron estos cuatro chicos?.

_¡¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!_

Los cuatro se detuvieron, y se pararon frente mío. Estaba impresionado, y ellos solamente sonreían… sin egocentrismo.

_-¡Vamos a Ciencias!-_ dijo la rubia con felicidad. Los demás la miraron con cara de aburrimiento, yo por mi parte estaba igual de contento… AMO la biología.

Entramos al salón de golpe, todos nos miraban con rencor. Sobretodo un moreno con peinado extraño y ojos azules, junto con una pelirroja de ojos azules y piel MUY blanca. Pregunté quienes eran.

_-Perla y Telmo-_ gruñó Paco.

_-No nos llevamos del todo bien con ellos- _dijo Azul invitándome a sentarme a su lado.

_-¿Por qué?-_ volví a preguntar. Que curioso me estoy poniendo. Me asusta.

_-Nos envidian por nuestras habilidades-_ respondió Serio, justo antes de que la profesora comenzara a hablar.

Pasaron las horas y cada vez la clase se ponía más interesante. Yo con Azul estabamos atentos a cualquier misero detalle que decía la maestra. En cambio los otros tres… bueno… Paco se quedó dormido **[N/A: LOL XD]** Serio estaba escribiendo… algo… y estaba sonrojado. y Pilar estaba hablando silenciosamente con una mosca O__O. Todo hasta ahora iba bien…

_-¡¡PROFESORA MARTINEZ!!- _gritó un señor canoso y de ojos verdes, entrando en el salón de golpe.

_-¿Qué pasa, Señor Grinto?-_ preguntó ella.

_-Necesito urgentemente la ayuda de Serio, Azul, Paco, Pilar y…-_

Me miró, sus ojos brillaban de manera increíble, pude sentir como una energía poderosa recorría mi cuerpo velozmente. Miré a mis nuevos amigos, los cuatro tenían sus rostros serios, como preparándose para algo importante.

_-Y a Guille… si es que el quiere venir (Y CAMBIAR SU DESTINO)-_ Esperen, lo que Queen escribió entre paréntesis… ¿lo escucharon? Parece que sólo fui yo.

De manera casi mecánica me puse de pie y salí de la clase junto con los cuatro chicos. El Sr. Grinto cerró la puerta y todos (incluyéndome) nos agrupamos alrededor de él.

_-¿Qué pasó ahora maestre?-_ preguntó Azul.

_-¡Dígame a que divino le patearemos el trasero esta vez!-_ dijo Paco confianzudo… esperen… ¿¡QUÉ ES UN DIVINO!? Ooops… hice esa pregunta en voz alta, haciendo que todos me miraran.

_-Un divino… es un ser de otro mundo. Cada uno tiene habilidades especiales que sirven para destruir… la GRAN MAYORÍA tiene una mente malvada y planean dominar el mundo a como de lugar. Serio, Azul, Pilar y Paco se transforman en los Combo Niños y los llevan de regreso a su mundo- _me explicó el Sr. Grinto.

_-¿Combo Niños? ¿Cómo los derrotan?- _pregunté, más intrigado que nunca.

_-Mis alumnos tienen una forma de pelea muy particular, llamada capoeira. Utilizando esta técnica de pelea puede atacar a los divinos y esquivarlos. Para regresarlos al mundo divino ellos tienen que transformarse en animales, pero sólo pueden hacerlo si tocan sus "símbolos tótem"-_ me respondió nuevamente.

_- Y…. Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?-_

Alguien me golpeó en la nuca, vi todo neblinoso… cielos… ¿Desde cuando que los cerdos vuelan?... wow… me siento… bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen… **[Guille se desmaya] [Ahora narro yo]**

Paco tomó a Guille y se lo llevó en la espalda. Entraron al salón de entrenamiento. Habían unos tótems gigantes en toda la habitación, dejaron el cuerpo inconciente de Guille cerca de uno, que tenía forma de lobo. El maestre Grinto se puso en frente del chico y dijo unas palabras extrañas. El chico abrió los ojos, que ahora estaban de color azul.

_-A la cuenta de tres… aulla… lobo nocturno- _dijo el maestre.

Los Combo Niños miraban eso bien atentos, ya que ellos no recordaban bien como todo eso había ocurrido con ellos. El maestre contó hasta tres… y Guille aulló con todas sus fuerzas. El tótem que había a sus espaldas comenzó a brillar y una especie de aura azul salió de éste. Entrando en la boca del niño. Después de esto volvió a quedarse dormido. El maestre se giró hacia los otros chicos.

_-Cuando despierte, explíquenle todo… por favor. Voy a descansar, este ritual nos hace perder mucha energía-_ dijo Grinto retirándose.

Pasaron unos minutos. Guille abrió los ojos. **[Buu… se acabó mi narración]**

Que dolor de cabeza más grande, nunca en mi vida he tenido uno tan intenso y doloroso como este. ¿¡Dónde rayos estoy!? ¿¡Por qué Serio, Azul, Pilar y Paco me miran tan preocupados!? ¿¡Por qué me hago tantas preguntas!? ¡¡SE SUPONE QUE LO SÉ TODO!!

_-No… no lo sabes-_ respondió Azul, sus ojos estaban amarillos. Luego de decir esto, volvieron a ser azules como su nombre.

_-Guille, tu vida acaba de dar un giro de 180º-_ dijo la morena, sentándose a mi lado.

_-Ahora eres un Combo Niño, y tienes que pelear de nuestro lado-_ dijo Serio, dando un paso hacía mí.

_-Eres el lobo… tus poderes los irás conociendo con el tiempo… al igual que lo hicimos nosotros nuestra primera vez-_ dijo Paco, quien seguía sin moverse.

_¿Por qué me escogieron a mí?-_ pregunté.

_-Bueno eso es porque…-_ Paco me iba a responder, pero escuchamos el vibrar de un instrumento, era un palo largo con una cosa rara y redonda. Vibraba sin parar y hacía un ruido molestoso, mis amigos se alarmaron mucho. De repente llegó el maestre corriendo, igual de asustado.

_-Debe ser… un divino muy fuerte-_ dijo.

_-Entonces debemos irnos… ahora-_ mencionó Paco, mirándome.

Tenía algo en sus manos, era una máscara gris. Tenía forma de la cara de un lobo. Me la entregó y yo me la puse en la cara. Me sonrieron.

_-¿Listo para tu primera pelea? ¡Vas a tener que improvisar ya que… no sabes capoeira!- _me dijo Pilar con una sonrisa pícara. Tenía razón, pero algo me decía que estaba listo para esto… desde que nací.

Corríamos por las calles de la ciudad rápidamente, obviamente Serio iba más que adelantado por ser más veloz. Llegamos al centro de la ciudad, donde nos esperaba una especie de mujer-gato negro con unas espinas rojas en la espalda. Azul sacó un aparato de su bolsillo que escaneó a la divina.

_-Es… Felina. Es una divino nivel 7, su tótem, desconocido. La mayoría de sus ataques son con las garras de sus manos… ¡que son de acero inoxidable!-_ me asusté al escuchar las palabras de la rubia. Pero ya no era hora de echarse para atrás.

_-No importa que tan fuerte sea… mientras sigamos juntos… ¡la venceremos!-_ dijo Serio, sonriéndole a Azul sonrojado.

_-¡¡COMBO NIÑOS!! ¡¡VÁMO…-_ Paco iba a dar "su grito de batalla" pero tuvo que esquivar las garras de la divina.

Azul dio un salto alto para llegar hacia la divina, luego empezó a buscar el tótem por su cuerpo, pero Felina la tomó con sus garras y la lanzó contra el piso… o al menos esa era su intención, porque en "un dos por tres" Serio llegó con su velocidad y la atrapó. Pilar estaba frente a frente con la divina.

_-Tú iguana… ¡morirás primero!- _dijo la malvada inmortal lanzado una espina roja contra ella, pero la vista de Pilar era tan ágil que pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Paco apuñaló a la divina por la espalda dejándola aturdida en el piso… me toca a mí. Avancé hacia ella sin miedo, busqué el tótem y lo encontré… creo que es el mío.

_-¡¡GUILLE!! ¡¡TÓCALO!!-_ gritó Paco.

Respiré hondo… y puse mi mano sobre él.

¡TÓTEM! ¡TOCA! ¡TRANSORMA!

Mi cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura gris, veía unas sombras de lobo que me rodeaban y una grande se acercó a mí. Se puso en mi pecho y sentí como una gran energía espiritual invadía mi ser. No lo puedo creer… acabo de transformarme… mi primera transformación.

_-¡TORO!-_

_-¡IGUANA!-_

_-¡TIGRILLO!-_

_-¡ÁGUILA!-_

_-¡LOBO!-_

Mire a los Combo Niños, estaban transformados en sus respectivos animales. La divina se había vuelto a poner de pie, ahora estaba más enojada y eufórica que nunca.

_-¿¡Creen que transformándose podrán derrotarme!? ¡¡QUE ERRONEOS!!-_ gritó Felina rodeándose de un aura negro.

En un abrir y cerrar de párpados, tenía a Pilar y a Azul en sus manos, la ira inundó a Serio que sin pensarlo una vez, se lanzó a rescatarlas. De repente el cuerpo del tigrillo se esfumó en el aire, sorprendiéndonos a todos por igual. Apareció reiteradas veces alrededor de la divina, confundiéndola, luego Paco saltó y se transformó en una bola enorme que aplastó a la inmortal, obligándola a liberar a las chicas.

Quería ayudar, así que me puse en frente de Felina con mirada desafiante. Una poderosa energía se acumuló en mi garganta, la dejé salir hacia ella, unas ondas de ultra sonido atacaron a nuestra enemiga. Se tapaba los oídos de dolor, así que seguí atacándola con todo lo que tenía. Felina se enojó y se puso de pie, casi acorralándome.

Sonreí maliciosamente y aullé… llamando a mis aliados. Aparecieron un montón de caninos que rodearon a la divina de manera amenazante. Tigrillo, Águila, Iguana y Toro me miraban admirados… por primera vez, me siento admirado.

_-Estás acabada Felina-_ dije.

Todos mis compañeros saltaron encima de ella y la atacaron. Podía escuchar los sollozos de la divina, ahora era nuestra oportunidad para acabarla…

_-¿Súper explosión?-_ me dijo el pelinaranjo.

_-¿Cómo lo hago?-_ regresé con mis preguntas.

_-Fácil…-_ Azul empezó a rodearse por un aura morado, Serio con uno amarillo, Paco con uno rojo y Pilar con uno verde. Cada uno golpeó el suelo con fuerza y su poder se acumuló, formando una sola esfera de luz. Hice lo mismo que ellos y lancé mi aura gris a la esfera. La divina fue absorbida por esta esfera, Pilar salió por un momento de su aura para tomar… ¿¡Una bola de estambre!? que puso el las manos de Felina. Por un momento no pude ver absolutamente nada, y luego sólo pude ver la imagen de la inmortal grabada en la pelota.

Me tiré al suelo agotado y miré mis manos, habían vuelto a ser normales. Luego vi la mano de Paco, ofreciéndome ayuda para ponerme de pie. Acepté y me paré. Ellos estaban mirándome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Apareció el … maestre Grinto… por mi espalda y nos dijo que teníamos que regresar a clases lo antes posible… para no despertar sospecha.

Hicimos caso y llegamos al salón rápidamente… quise decir gimnasio, porque las clases de biología se habían acabado… lástima. Un chico de pelo color miel y lentes se acercó a nosotros y nos preguntó donde habíamos estado. **[Miguel XD]** Iba a decirle la verdad, pero Paco y Pilar me taparon la boca, y Serio mintió diciendo que habíamos estado ayudando al "profesor Grinto" ordenando la biblioteca.

_-¿Por qué mienten sobre sus poderes?-_ pregunté un tanto enfadado.

_-Guille, escucha atentamente-_ dijo Azul. _–Debes tener esto de ser un Combo Niño en secreto, no se lo puedes decir a NADIE, ni siquiera a tus padres… podría ser peligroso-_

_-Por fis Guille, prométenos que no se lo dirás a nadie-_ dijo Pilar rogándome.

_-OK, a nadie-_ dije estrechándole la mano a mi nuevo grupo.

**********

_-¡HOLA MAMÁ! ¡HOLA PAPÁ!-_ dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa… sonriente.

_-Hola cariño-_ dijo mi mamá.

Me senté en el living de la casa, cerca de la ventana. Prendí el televisor y miré un programa tranquilamente. Mi padre se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro.

_-¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo son tus compañeros?-_ me preguntó.

¿¡MIS COMPAÑEROS!? JA! ¿Realmente quieres que te diga? Bueno, SON ANORMALES, MUY GRACIOSOS, FUERTES Y ESTAN LOCOS! HOY ME ACABO DE TRANSFORMAR EN SUPER HEROE Y DESCUBRÍ QUE NO LO SÉ TODO!.

_-Mis compañeros son…- _antes de continuar, miré por la ventana, los chicos seguían ahí. _-…Son bastante… interesantes-_

**oOOoOOoOOo T-E-R-M-I-N-A-D-O oOOoOOoOOo**

**WOW!! NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA LO HICE! jejeje... es que como me demoré tanto. Bueno, espero Wildwolf178 que te haya gustado tu premio y te invito a seguir leyendo mis fanfic, por si aparece un nuevo concurso ;D. Lo que sigue en mi lista de "pendientes" es el nuevo capi del CROSSOVER. ESTOY MUY ANSIOSA POR CONTINUARLO. Si tienen paciencia pronto lo verán aqui... ku ku ku ;)**

_~Acabas de ver un poco de la magia de... Queentigrilla95. Peace!_

**Casi lo olvido! Para los que no revisaron mi profile, la canción ganadora del songfic serioxazul es... YO QUISIERA DE REIK!!! Ahora hay un nuevo Poll, ayúdenme a escoger la mejor canción para un songfic RaixKim (duelo xiaolin). ¡¡VOOOOOTEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!**


End file.
